


Virgin Sacrifice

by PossessiveApostrophe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Cock Warming, Coming In Pants, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessiveApostrophe/pseuds/PossessiveApostrophe
Summary: Hermione offers herself up to Lucius to prevent Harry from being tortured
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 444





	Virgin Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly changed canon so that Ron and Hermione started dating prior to Deathly Hallows.

The blunt head of Lucius’ cock probed at Hermione’s slit, attempting to push through her lips. She was silent as it happened, clutching onto the bed sheets to stop her from acting rashly and pushing him away. It was foolish to think she had any choice in the matter- her legs were spread and his weight was pinning her down. Hermione had no choice but to accept the man's cock and lose her virginity like this. It was humiliating, but if it saved Harry from punishment, she could do it. 

Lucius had to use force to push inside her. She wasn’t wet and he hadn’t used any lube, so as his cock slowly parted her lips and inched inside, she grimaced at the pain. Suddenly, it slipped the rest of the way in and Hermione gasped as the feeling. Merlin, she had never been fucked by anything before and the feeling of being so full… it was new. Lucius chuckled, noticing Hermione’s discomfort at the strange feeling. Carefully, he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, looking at her with a misplaced soft expression. Hermione gazed back into his eyes curiously, wondering what he saw. 

“Tell me how I feel.” He commanded, leaving his hand on her cheek. The whole thing was oddly intimate. Just the two of them connected together with their bodies. It made her realise why people made such a fuss about it. It made her understand the appeal. Because now that it was happening, Hermione realised she did want this. She wanted to feel this closeness, this intimacy with someone she loved and who loved her. Instead, she had Lucius Malfoy touching her, soon to be fucking her. It wasn’t quite the ‘making love’ she wanted it to be. 

Hermione licked her bottom lip. “It feels big.” Lucius smiled encouragingly. “It feels like I’m being stretched, like you’re opening me up.” She blushed furiously at her honestly. There was something about the older man that made her want to tell him, it was embarrassing. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked, airily, as if it didn’t even matter to him. 

“Yes.”

The answer seemed to satisfy him. He shot her a small smile, flashing his teeth, then looked down. He was still yet to move, simply keeping his cock buried inside her like she was just something to keep it warm. Lucius’ hands began to wander for the first time, snaking around her body and touching places she’d never been touched before. They finally settled on her breasts, cupping them in both his hands and gently rolling her two pebbled nipples with his thumbs. 

“You and Mr Weasley are in a relationship, correct?” He asked, still looking hungrily at her tits. 

“Yes.” She replied, feeling a little lightheaded from the sensation. Each little rub and flick jolted pleasure through her body. It felt amazing, but at the same time so, so wrong. 

“Has he ever touched you here?”

Hermione felt her face flush again. Lucius knew that she was a virgin, had performed a spell which revealed it to humiliate her in front of the other Death Eaters. So, she guessed he was trying to embarrass her further. Stubbornly, she lifted her chin and told him the truth. “He has.”

A little grin spread across Lucius’ face and his eyebrows quirked up. “Frigid Miss Granger doesn’t seem like such a prude anymore.” He pinched her left nipple and Hermione let out a squeak. “So sensitive... Talk me through it, tell me what he did to you.”

“We were snogging. Topless.” Hermione’s breath started to come out a little more quickly, her nipples felt so good, so pleasant. “I was in his lap.”

“Was he hard?” Lucius interrupted. 

“Yes.” Lucius stopped touching her breasts and stroked her belly, sliding down to her mound. Her breath hitched, but he raised an eyebrow to prompt her to keep going. “He was cupping my tits, massaging them as we kissed. I was grinding my hips. And then Ron put his mouth on my nipple and began to suck and lick.”

“Mm, show me which one.” Hermione lifted her fingers and began to rub at her right tit the way Lucius had a few moments ago. Just as she did so, his large fingers slipped between her legs and stroked her clit. 

“Oh!” She moaned, her body bucking wildly at the touch. He started to work at her clit, fingers moving in a quick circle and letting her writhe and moan. Her hips began to move too, small circles which made Lucius’ cock move inside her, adding to the strange build up of pleasure and pure sensations. She was also suddenly aware of Lucius’ balls, soft and heavy resting against her bum. 

“Did you let him cum?” Lucius asked, returning Hermione’s mind back to reality. 

“Yes, in his jeans.” She gasped, with Lucius touching her it was becoming harder and harder to think or talk.

“You feel lovely and wet now, Miss Granger.” Lucius commented, amused. “You pussy is coating my cock so nicely. Good girl.” And for some reason, that was all it took for her hips to stutter and her to cry out as she came. Her head fell back, eyes shut as she took deep, slow breaths. Her pussy pulsed. “You’re clenching me so tightly. Gripping my cock. I’m going to move now.”

Hermione’s eyes opened with a start. He was going to fuck her now? After she’d just cum? She wouldn’t be able to take it. Lucius slowly pulled out and pushed back in, small movements which hurt from how oversensitive she was. She could feel the head of his cock pushing at the walls of her pussy, she could feel his length slide in her wetness, she could feel him move and move and move and… oh. It was starting to feel nice again. As if he knew, Lucius began to pick up the pace, more of him slipping in and out of her and his balls slapping against her bum. She bit her lip, sensing that his movements were going to become more heated, more aggressive like how she’d imagined her would take her. 

He grunted. “Do you masturbate, Miss Granger? Do you touch yourself thinking about your boyfriend’s cock fucking you?” His hips snapped into her harshly with each thrust and her mouth fell open, saying “Oh! Oh! Oh!” in time with his cock. 

“Yes!” She cried, “Yes I do!” And it was true. Ron was attractive and sexy, and she’d wondered what it might be like to have sex with him. His chest was broad and covered in freckles, trailing down below his boxers. Hermione had laid in bed, rubbing her clit eagerly at the thought of Ron’s cock- what it would look like, what it would feel like, what it would be like inside her. She’d thought about it, cum to it, but never realised how much she wanted it until now. Lucius fucking her made her ache with need. She  _ needed  _ to feel Ron like this, needed to be fucked like this. 

Lucius was snapping his hips more frantically, his cock twitching more often and Hermione knew he was about to cum. He slammed into her hard, fucking so deep into her that she feared he would break her womb. 

“Fuck,” he cried as he spilled inside her, the first time Hermione had seen him out of control the whole time. His sperm oozed from the tip of his cock, filling her up as he fucked it into her slowly. It was hot and strange to feel the squelching of cum as he rode out his orgasm. 

Lucius pulled out, the sound obscene to her ears. Hermione could feel her full pussy begin to leak, cum dribbling out of her. She felt satiated, she felt ruined.

“When the Dark Lord wins, Miss Granger,” he said, cleaning himself off, “you will be mine.”


End file.
